Days in the paradise
by Arkham'lp
Summary: Juventud y amor, esa es la mejor convinación. Por lo menos asi lo ven estos chicos que estan descubriendo cosas. Cosas y sentimientos, unos nuevos y otros que lo parecen ser pero que en realidad siempre estuvieron ahí. Asi disfrutan de sus propio paraiso
1. Chapter 1

**SO SORRY! EL CAPITULO LO SUBÍ... ¿EQUIVOCADO? SI, LO QUE PASÓ CON ESTE Y CON LOS OTROS DOS FICS QUE SUBÍ FUE QUE COMO NO TENGO WORD USO UN CORRECTOR ONLINE, AL FINAL ME QUEDAN DOBLES LOS CAPITULOS, EL QUE NO ESTA EDITADO Y EL QUE SI, POR NO FIJARME Y SER MUY DESCUIDADA SUBÍ LOS QUE NO ESTABAN EDITADOS, UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR ESO, PROMETO TENER MAS CUIDADO Y PRESTAR MAS ATENCIÓN A LO QUE HAGO**

_**Days in the paradise**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de su gran creador** Tite Kubo**, hago esto por pura diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, es que no tengo word :C, so eso no es pretexto jaja

...

**1. Hearts**

— ¡No, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo! ¡Por ningún motivo puedo hacer eso!

Gritaba una chica pelinegra mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Su expresión demostraba todos los sentimientos que contenia en esos momentos. Estaba contrariada y totalmente confundida. No sabia que hacer, tenia clara sus ideas pero sus sentimientos eran diferentes.

— ¡¿Por qué Ichigo, por qué tenias que hacer esto justo ahora? —volvió a proferir— ¿Por qué... por qué siento igual que tú?

Sin poder hacer mas se dejó caer en su cama y se tapo el rostro con su almohada. Dio el suspiro más grande que había dado en toda su vida y se levantó de un salto. En momentos como ese lo mejor era ir a entrenar.

Al mismo tiempo en un pequeño departamento una hermosa pelinaranja de enormes atributos y ojos castaños rebuscaba entre su ropa algo que ponerse. Cuando ya por fin había escogido un conjunto —una falda cafe de vuelo y a la rodilla, una blusa de manga corta blanca y con flores y unas botas vaqueras cafes—, se dió cuenta que toda su ropa habia quedado fuera de su closet. Sonrió para si y después de guardar nuevamente su ropa fue a tomarse un baño. Salió envuelta en la toalla y se cambió. Después se peinó de diferentes maneras hasta que opto por el segundo que se habia hecho —dos coletas bajas con su copete hacía átras y un poco elevado, para eso uso aquellas orquillas que su hermano mayor le había regalado cuando niña—. Se siguio viendo al espejo y notó como se sonrojaba. Pusó sus manos en sus mejilla y se movió el rostro, después vió la hora y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a más no poder. Saltó de la silla y cogió su bolsa, tomó las llave de su departamento y salió a toda prisa.

...

La tarde estaba de lo mas hermosa y apacible. Un suave y casi imperceptible pero fresco viento soplaba por Karakura. Los cabellos naranjas de un joven de ojos color ocre eran levemente removidos. Tanto la piel como los cabellos del chico eran bañados por los calidos rayos que el astro rey ofrecia ese día y le hacían lucir un brillo especial.

"¿Cual sera su respuesta?" pensaba al caminar el pelinaranja. Desde que había hablado con ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ni tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza su respuesta. Te contestare mañana. Claramente el chico había pensado en insistir en ese momento, estuvo a nada de decir algo mas, pero recapicitó. El mismo sabía que su caracter impulsivo en ese momento no serviria. No, tendría que esperar por esa respuesta y asi lo haria, bien se la podria dar en una semana o en un mes, en un año o en un siglo, no importaba, él esperaria por esa respuesta, lo tenia decidido. Si le llegaba a pedir mas tiempo, entonces se lo daria.

...

Parado frente a una estatua con forma de samurai se encontraba un chico de cabellos tan negros como el pétroleo, de blanca piel y enormes y hermosos ojos de un verde profundo, que en conjunto hacian verlo como una persona irreal, tan atractivo como misterioso, tan sereno como solitario, tan diferente a todos los demás. Y en definitiva él era una persona diferente, demasiado para ser excatos. Gracias a ese par de bellos ojos carentes de brillo y vida la gente nunca se relacionó con él ni cuando era niño.

Sus padres murieron antes de que él siquiera los pudiera recordar. Paso la mitad de su vida de horfanatos a familias adoptivas y de familias adoptivas a horfanatos. Nunca socializo con nadie. No conocio la amistad, el amor, la felicidad, la triteza ni ningún otro sentimiento. Extrañamente creció sin sentir nada. Totalemnete vacio y carente de emociones, pero, curiosamente, eso no parecio afectarle. Se adecuo a esa vida y fue incapaz de comprender las emociones humanas. No solo no las comprendía, si no que pensaba que no eran más que una ilusión que las mismas personas se creaban. ¿Cómo creer en algo que mis ojos no pueden ver? Era lo que siempre se decía.

De esa forma y con aquel pensamiento había vivido siempre hasta que la conoció a ella. Una chica que logró despertar algo en el. Primero no fue más que simple curiosidad. Esa forma en que la chica veía todo era muy extraña para él. Él, que nunca había sentido nada, que no creía en los sentimientos, que no creía en el corazón. Si, él, él se interezó por esa chica. Pero después esa curiosad paso a ser otra cosa que él no sabía definir. Y no sabía porque nunca había sentido algo asi.

Seguía ahí parado esperando y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo que sentía. ¿Sentir? ¿Que sentía? ¿Sentía? Los sentimientos van ligados con las emociones al igual que al corazón. Todo el mundo siempre lo decía. Siempre escuchaba frases como "Has lo que tu corazón te dicte" "Las emociones que hay en tu corazón" "Los sentimientos que hay en tu corazón" "La alegria de tu corazón" "El amor que nace en tu corazón"... "La persona que ocupa tu corazón". Siempre le parecieron tonterias, estupideces más bien. Él no creía en nada de eso. Él, al igual que todos esos que decían aquellas cosas, sabía que el corazón no es más que un organo vital que funciona como una bomba que impulsa sangre a todo el cuerpo y que se encuentra en la cavidad torasica. Solo eso. Esa era su única función, bombear e impulsar la sangre. Si habrias el pecho de alguien y extraias su corazón no encontrarias ni sentimientos ni emociones, ni nada creciendo, ni alguna persona. Solo sangre, venas y musculos. Eso es lo que habia en un corazón, ¿entonces por qué la gente se empeñaba en decir todo eso? Mas aún, aquella chica decía que su corazón estaba donde estaban sus amigos, aquellas personas a las que tanto amaba. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible? Si en esos momentos su corazón estuviera con sus amigos ella ni hubiera podido hablar. Y ese concepto de "amar". Ese concepto era el que menos entendia. ¿No eran las amigadalas cerebrales y el hipotalamo los causantes de las emociones? Tanto como si sientes placer, como si sientes dolor, al igual que la rabia y el amor son causados por estos. El corazón no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los sentimientos y las emociones. Y aunque ya le había dado esta explicación un montón de veces a esa chica ella seguia afirmando que no era asi. Esa chica era completamente extraña y diferente a él, por eso es que llamaba tanto su atención... ¿Solo por eso?

...

Después de su entrenamiento en el dojo Zaraki, Tatsuki se dirigió a su casa. Sus pensamientos se habían calmado y ahora estaba más relajada. De verdad que lanzar golpes y patadas era lo mejor en situaciones como esa. También se podría decir que ya habia decidido que hacer. Primero hablaria con ella antes de darle una respuesta a él. No le diría las cosas directamente, no, lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella de sus sentimientos por él y después ya tomar una desición. Si, justamente eso era lo mejor.

Tatsuki era una chica de buen corazón y buenos sentimientos. Se preocupaba mucho por su mejor amiga Inoue Orihime, a la cual siempre defendía y protegía de todo aquel que la quisiera lastimar. Pero en esos momentos había un dilema para la joven pelinegra, y ese era que tal vez ella, que siempre defendía a toda costa a su mejor amiga, podría llegar a herirla si tomaba una decición adelantada.

Sabía claramente que Inoue sentía algo por cierto pelinaranja del cual ella era amiga desde la niñez, y como le conocía más que nadie ella misma le había hablado de cosas de él que nadie más sabría, y hasta le daba consejos de como acercarse a él. Pero también era cierto que cuando ella era niña se enamoró de ese pequeño llorón, como solia calificarle. Era más que cierto que aquella cautivadora sonrisa que el niño pelinaranja mostraba al ver a su madre hizó que lo viera de forma diferente. También era cierto que cuando la madre de ese niño murió y él se hundió en la tristeza ella se sintió igual que él y buscó mil maneras de consolarlo. Tras el pasar de los años decidió hacer aquellos sentimientos de amor a un lado y prefirió volver a verlo solo como un amigo, pero en el fondo también sabía que esos sentimientos nunca habían desaparecido.

Iba por una calle no muy concurrida cuando se topó frente a frente con el.

Ichigo.

Este detuvo su andar, aquel ceño —siempre— fruncido se relajo, después le regalo una sonria. Tatsuki imitó su gesto y lo saludó.

— Hey, hola... mmm ¿qué haces por áca?

— Iba a buscarte —contestó el pelinaranja.

Tatsuki sabía para que iba a buscarla pero no queria hablar de eso, no en esos momentos, asi que decidió hablar de algo que pudiera hacer que el pelinaranja se olvidara del tema.

— ¿Si? A que bien, ¿que buscabas una pelea? —sonrió— El que ya estes mas fornido no quiere decir que me ganaras, ¡eh! Sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu llorón.

— Si, si, lo que digas, nunca pelearía contigo enserio —aseguró el restandole importancia.

— Aja machito, ese es el pretexto que darias por perder contra mi, ¿neh? Pero no te averguenzes si siempre lo hacias siempre lo haras.

Justo en esos momentos una pelinaranja iba pasando a toda prisa por ahí, en dirección contraria de a donde se dirigía Tatsuki.

— Tatsuki, ¿acaso esa que va corriendo no es Inoue? —señaló el pelinaranja.

— Si, es ella... ¡Hey Orihime! —la chica se detuvo y giró— ¡¿A donde vas?

— ¡A Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Gomen nazai, llevo algo de prisa! —terminó de gritar para volver empezar a correr.

— ¿A donde ira? Yo que queria hablar con ella —susurró Tatsuki.

— Hablando de hablar —dijo Ichigo — Tatsuki...

— ¡Ah! —interrumpio la pelinegra— Olvide mi mochila en el dojo de Kenpachi, lo siento Ichigo después hablamos, nos vemos mañana en clases —se hecho a correr.

— Pero si la traes colgada —mencionó el chico viendo correr a su amiga y queriendo correr tras ella—. Bien entonces ya sera mañana.

...

— ¡Ay! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde! —gritó Inoue mientras corría.

Estaba nerviosa, feliz, ansiosa y llena de energia. Ese seria un día inolvidable. Tendría una cita con él. ¡Nunca había tenido una cita! Antes de conocerlo siempre fantaseaba que su primera cita seria con el pelinaranja con el que se acababa de cruzar. Ella había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de él. No era solo un enamoramiento pasajero o por lo menos ella no lo veía asi. Ella lo queria y lo admiraba de una manera dificil de explicar. Con el solo hecho de pensar en él sus ojos se iluminaban. Y al verlo, al verlo ese sentimiento que de pronto nació en ella crecía cada vez más. Él se podría mostrar de muchas maneras. Podría ser un chico arisco, indiferente y un tanto rebelde y rudo, pero ella sabía que en el fondo había más que eso. Lo demostraba con sus notas, con la manera de defender a sus amigos, a sus hermanas, a todos aquellos a los que queria. Él era un chico inteligente, de un gran y bondadoso corazón y ella lo sabia bien. Y asi la cautivó, siendo como era. No tuvo que hacer nada especial, solo ser lo que era y ya. Además de todo eso Inoue tenia un extraño "don" por asi decirlo. Ella siempre sabía como se encotraba el pelinaranja. Sabía que aunque mantuviera muchas veces una sonrisa en el rostro por dentro no se sentía igual. Era extraño pero ella percivia cada cambio que había dentro de él. Asi también sabía que él nunca habia notado que ella lo quería y sabía que nunca lo haría. Y sabía que el corazón de Ichigo ya estaba ocupado por alguien más. Al principio eso le dolía mucho y se deprimia por momentos, sobre todo cuando estaba sola, pero ella era una chica tenaz y fuerte, una chica con una gran fuerza de voluntad que hacía todo lo posible porque las cosas no la rebasaran. Y asi, dandose animos ella sola dejaba esas depresiones de lado y se concentraba en ser una buena amiga para él y apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Si él ya tenia a alguien especial no le quedaba más que desearle lo mejor y esperar que esa persona le correspondiera y lo quisiera más de lo que ella lo quería.

Recordaba muy ese día cuando Ichigo tuvo un accidente. Estuvo en cama por un tiempo y ella fue a visitarlo.

Si pudiera tener cinco vidas, viviria en cinco ciudades diferentes, y comeria hasta que mi estomago se llenara cinco veces y... cinco veces me enamoraria de la misma persona

Eso le habia dichó mientras el estaba dormido. Había intentado aprovecharse y besarlo, pero no pudo. Claro que no, asi no seria un verdadero beso.

Esas palabras nunca se las diria a nadie mas. A nadie. Fueron dichas especialmente para él, desde el fondo de su corazón. Porque lo amaba, lo amó. Pero ahora era diferente. Había conocido a alguien especial. Alguien que hizó nacer un nuevo y gran sentimiento en ella. Alguien que nunca ocuparía el lugar de Ichigo, porque Ichigo fue su primer amor. Pero el que no ocupara su lugar no importaba porque poco a poco él se fue abriendo paso en su corazón, arrasando con todo, convirtiendose en alguien importante, demasiado importante. Tanto que ocupaba todo el espacio que sus amigos y su hermano no ocupaban. Ella queria ser justa y decir que a todos los queria por igual... Eso no era posible. Sin quererlo a él lo amaba un poco más que a los demas, lo amaba diferente, lo veía diferente, lo pensaba diferente y lo sentía diferente. Ella iba hacer que él supiera el significado del amor. Porque ella queria ser la persona mas importante para él. Ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Paró en la acera para esperar a que los autos pasaran. Del otro lado estaba la estatua donde se verian. La luz se pusó en verde dando pase a los peatones. Ella empezó a caminar y lo vió. Estaba parado frente a la estatua con su ya conocido gesto carente de emoción alguna. Traía puesto un pantalon de mezclilla blanco con un par de cadenas, una camisa de manga larga tambien blanca con dos botones desabrochados y sus zapatos de punta cuadrada en el mismo color. Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes destacaban de una manera especial. Él la miró e Inoue no pudo hacer nada mas que sonrojarse.

Llegó hasta él con una sonrisa y lo saludó. Él mantenia su rostro inexpresivo pero ella pudó notar un leve brillo en su mirada. Ulquiorra la iba a amar, lo sentía en su corazón.

...

Rukia caminaba de regreso a su departamento. Había ido a casa de Ichigo pero él no estaba. Ah, pero ese cabeza de fresa podrida se las pagaria. Como cuarenta veces le había recordado que iría a su casa. Y aun asi él lo olvido. Ultimamente Ichigo andaba con la cabeza más en las nubes de lo normal. Bien sabía ella el porque, pero aun asi eso no dejaba de hacercele _raro, extraño_. Pero en fin, a todos les pasaba... hasta a ella.

Llegando a la tienda de Urahara se topo con él. Renji barria la entrada con gesto de a regañadientes.

_"Yo iba camino a casa, ¿cómo es posible que llegue aqui?"_

— Vaya, vaya, Renji, hasta que veo que estas haciendo algo —se burló y golpeó al pelirrojo en la espalda.

— ¡Rukia, no tenias por qué pegarme!

— Pero que llorón eres —masculló la chica—. Portate más como un hombre por favor.

— Oh, miren, la pequeña Kuchiki ha venido a visitarnos —exclamó Urahara saliendo de la tienda.

— En realidad me dirigia a mi departamento.

— Que curioso, ayer, antier, la semana pasada y la antepasada, llegaste aqui cuando ibas a tu casa, más curioso, tu departamento queda en dirección completamente contrarea a esta —esa había sido Yourichi. Salió de detras de Urahara y le lanzó una mirada extraña a Rukia.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos. Esa Yourichi siempre estaba haciendo y diciendo cosas que la evidenciaban.

— Si, mmm, me gusta mucho venir a ver a Urahara-san —contestó sin saber bien que decir —. Sus dulces son de lo mejor.

— ¿De cuando áca te gustan tanto los dulces? —cuestionó Renji— ¿Y... los de Urahara? Esos ya estan hasta caducados.

— Abarai-san, que no se te olvide que trabajas para el que vende dulces caducados, y los dulces caducados pagan tu salario.

Renji trago saliva, ese Urahara sabía como poner miradas tenebrosas. Peor, ¿qué tal que por decir que los dulces ya estaban pasados le dejaba sin sueldo?

— ¿Dije caducados? No, no, no, me debí de equivocar o ustedes oyeron mal...

— Ya dejalo Renji, ya no tengo ganas de dulces —Rukia rodó los ojos.

— Tal vez ahora tienes ganas de piña —río Yourichi y minutos después Urahara.

— ¿Tienes ganas de piña? —Renji se rascó la cabeza— ¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte una?

— Yo de aqui estoy viendo una —ahora fue Urahara.

Rukia estaba a nada de ir a darles una buena arrastrada a esos dos por toda la tienda.

— ¿Renji ya acabaste tu turno? —habló entre dientes la pelinegra. Renji asintió— Bien, vamonos, me acompañaras a casa.

Se dió la vuelta y jaló al pelirrojo por el brazo. Este dejó caer la escoba y se dispusó a ser arrastrado por Rukia.

— ¡Que no se te olvide comprarle la piña! —gritó Yourichi.

— ¡Ya callense! —exclamó Rukia a lo que ambos, Urahara y Yourichi, solo soltaron un par de carcajadas.

— ¿Qué con la piña? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de piña?

— Renji, ignora eso —Rukia pusó los ojos en blanco. Renji era tan o más estupido que el cabeza de fresa de Ichigo.

Caminaban en silencio por las calles de Karakura cuando a lo lejos se toparon con una pareja que los sorprendió.

— Rukia... Eh Rukia —Renji le dió un codazo a la pequeña pelinegra— ¿Ese no es Hitsugaya?

Rukia volteo a donde apuntaba Renji y se sorprendió a más no poder.

— Si, es él —dijo con parsimonia—, y se esta besando con... ¡Karin!

Renji la jaló con el hacia un árbol que los cubría perfectamente bien. Rukia había gritado el nombre de la hermana de Ichigo y ella había volteado de inmediato, pero al parecer no los había visto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste? Si nos hubiera visto hubiera creido que los estabamos espiando —sentenció el pelirrojo e inmediatmente después se asomó un poco por la orilla del árbol, Karin y Hitsugaya ya no estaban ahí.

— Ren... ji me es...tas aplas...tando —Rukia muy apenas pudo emitir sonido. Renji la tenia arrinconada en el árbol y él estaba completamente pegado a ella.

— Abarai, los abrazos de oso no estan hechos para chicas como Kuchiki, la estas poniendo morada —recalcó Hitsugaya del otro lado del árbol. A su lado estaba Karin.

— ¡Hitsugaya! —exclamó el pelirrojo. Giro a ver a Rukia y vió que casi parecia un pitufo — ¡Rukia reacciona! ¡No te vayas a desmayar que Byakuya me mata!

— Si te matara, primero por aplastar a su hermana y segundo por llamarlo por su nombre, yo le ayudare. A ver si asi nos vuelves a espiar —amonestó el de cabello blanco.

Renji no le hizó ni una decima de caso, estaba más que concentrado en ver si Rukia estaba bien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Renji... acercate —dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz.

Renji claramente la obedeció, y, muy asustado, agachó la cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura de la chica. Rukia, con los ojos entrecerrados, abrió la boca para decir algo. _Poom_. La mano cerrada de Rukia se estampó en la cara de Renji,

— ¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a aplastarme de esa manera!

— Auuuch —el pelirrojo no pudó mas que solo sobarse la cara.

— Merecido lo tienes —declaró Karin—. Oye Rukia, ¿por qué nos espiaban?

— No los espiabamos. Renji y yo veniamos caminando cuando los vimos. Yo me sorprendí al verte con Hitsugaya y grité tu nombre, entonces este inutil me jaló diciendo que iban a creer que los espiabamos.

— Ah, entonces solo estabas buscando un pretexto para abrazarla —Karin se dirigió a Renji.

Renji abrió los ojos como platos y los colores se le subieron a la cara más rápido que a Rukia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? No, yo no... Pero que...

— Deja de balbucear Abarai, ya estas grande —Hitsugaya lo miró con fastidio.

— Que alguien de la edad de este enano te diga eso es más que un insultó —aseguró Ichigo llegando al lugar.

— ¿Cual enano? —gruñó el peliblanco.

Ichigo iba a contestarle una cosa pero en último instante cambió. Todo porque vió como la mano de Karin estaba entrelazada a la de él.

— ¿Por qué demonios estan tomados de las manos? —gritó a todo volumen.

Karin frunció el ceño y alzó la ceja.

— Porque eso hacen los novios —contestó la pequeña Kurosaki con toda naturalidad—. Ah, disculpa, se me olvidaba que en tus diesisiete años de vida no has tenido novia.

— O novio —se burló Renji.

— ¿Te quieres apuntar? —intervinó Rukia— Porque te recuerdo que tu estas igual.

Los grillos sonarón y Renji ya no dijo nada.

— ¿Son novios? —volvió a gritar el pelinaranja— ¿Qué no estas muy grande para el Karin?

Una vena se saltó en la cien de Hitsugaya.

— ¡KU-RO-SA-KI!

— Bien, bien, ya no dire nada —Ichigo se encogió de hombros—. Pero si te arrestan por pedofila no vengas conmigo.

— Ya Ichigo, deja de decirle cosas a Toushiro o le dire a Tat...

— Bien, bien, bien, ya basta de insultar al pequeño, digo a Toushiro-chan.

Hitsugaya estuvo a nada de gritarle a Ichigo pero eso fue evitado por Karin.

— Nos vemos en la casa —se despidió ella.

Hitsugaya y Karin se fueron de ahí tomados de la mano. Los otros tres los observaban atentamente.

— Por un pequeño instante pensé que si estabas furioso —aseguró Rukia desviando la vista de la pareja y posandola en el pelinaranja.

— Por un momento yo también pense lo mismo —dijo Ichigo siguiendo el rastro de su hermana.

La pareja dio vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista.

— Ya maduró —Rukia le dió unas palmadas en el brazo a Ichigo y después apretó su mano en el—. Si de verdad te molestaras no creo que Karin se enojara contigo.

— Lo se pero no tengo por qué hacerlo, ella ya creció, él es un buen chico —el pelinaranja se giró hacia Rukia con el rostro serio y compuso una pequeña y linda sonrisa—. Ademas no es como si se fueran a casar, son solo niños.

Rukia rodó los ojos y le sonrió, apretó más su mano en el brazo de su amigo y le dijo que era un tonto. Renji miraba los gestos de ambos con total seriedad. Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando la pelinegra le habló:

— Renji, ¿ibas a alguna parte?

— ¿Eh? No.

— Bien, empiecen a caminar, que los dos me acompañaran a casa.

— ¿Y yo por qué? —Ichigo se movió hacia atras, apartandose de la chica.

— Porque fui a tu casa y no estabas. Te repetí todo el dia de ayer que iría y aun asi se te olvido.

— Esa no es una buena razón —gruñó Ichigo.

— Igual iras —advirtió Rukia con el puño en alto.

...

**Bueno, ¿que les parecio? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? ¿Qué deje de escribir? Jeje, oks, bueno si quieren decirme que les parecio estaria genial, si no pues... No los puedo obligar, ¿cierto? Bueno, gracias por pasar a leer.**

**Y si han leido alguna de mis otras historias, sorry, asi soy, en lugar de terminar primero una hago lo que hago, es decir escribir varias y no acabarlas, pero que voy paso a pasito. ¿El que mucho abarca poco aprieta? Si, lo se, solo espero que eso no me pase, ejeje. So, espero que los halla entretenido un poquitin, chaito! xD**


	2. Un día normal

**Hola! Antes de ir con el capitulo quiero mencionar que hay una escena que creo que se parece a alguna... Mmm, es que creo, mas no lo recuerdo, que la lei en alguna otra historia o fic, pero no recuerdo bien en cual fue. Si si es parecida a alguna escena de otra historia muy seguramente ha de ser en **_**Nishasentaku **_**de **_**Tenshiko-kute **_**. Bien, si alguien reconoce la escena por fa me avisan para añadirlo en el cap, ¿si? Ten, si la escena es de tu historia disculpame por no avisarte antes, creelo que no me intente plagiar nada si no que cuando termine de escirbirla y la leí pues me quede con cara de ;s?. **

**Tambien, el motivo que tarde muuuuuchisimo en actualizar fue porque, pues porque... Jejeje, pues por algo jajaja, pero equis, espero actualizar mas seguido, claro si alguien me lee jeje. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de su gran creador Tite Kubo, yo los utilizo por pura diversion y sin animo de lucro... ¡Vean Bleach!**

**...**

**2. Un día normal**

Sado estaba sentado a la orilla de una calle. Veía hacia el rio, la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en el junto con las estrellas, como un segundo cielo. En su rostro no había más expresión que la siempre calmada que tenía. Su cabello estaba mojado, probablemnte porque eran las tres y veinte de la madrugada y hacia apenas un par de minutos acababa de dejar de llover.

— ¿Esperaste por mi aún bajo la lluvia? —preguntó una mujer que acaba de parar detras de él.

— Asi podria nevar o ser el fin del mundo, yo siempre esperare por ti —contestó Sado antes de pararse y ver a aquella persona a la que había estado esperando— ¿Tú lo harías?

— Solo por ti —dijo ella, llevó una de sus manos al pecho de Sado, la otra a su cara. El chico se agachó y ambos se unieron en un beso apasionado y romantico.

...

— ¡Buenos dias! —saludó Inoue al entrar a su salón de clases.

— ¡Hola Orihime! —gritarón al tiempo Matsumoto y Riruka — ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

En su último año de preparatoria Inoue no estaba con los compañeros con los que había pasado los dos primeros. Ahora ella estaba en la clase 3-A con Matsumoto Rangiku, una chica que estaba recursando. En segundo grado se hicieron amigas pues ella era conocida de Rukia, quien iba a su misma clase. Ahora tambien era amiga de Riruka, los años pasados ella había estudiado en Hokaido y este había entrado a estudiar a la preparatoria de Karakura.

Inoue sonrió ante la pregunta. Lanzó un suspiro y fue a tomar su lugar. Las otras dos chicas la siguieron y se sentaron a cada lado de ella.

— ¿Y bien? —apresuró Matsumoto.

...

Ichigo miró por última vez hacia el pasillo y después hacia dentro del salón. Tatsuki nunca llegó a su aula y ya había sonado el timbre, eso era raro. ¿estaría enferma? ¿Le habría pasado algo de camino a casa ayer que se la topó? ¿Habría tenido un accidente al venir hacia la escuela?

— Compermiso Ichigo, ¡muevete! —gritó Tatsuki apurada, lo empujó y entró al salón.

— Tat...

— Kurosaki, el timbre ya sonó, vaya a su salón —ordenó el profesor Love.

Ichigo no pudo hacer más y se fue a su salón. Como le hubiera gustado estar en la clase 3-B.

...

Ishida también iba tarde. Eso era algo realmente curioso pues el rara vez... No, mejor dicho, nunca había llegado tarde. Ah, todo era culpa de ella. Eso lo hacia peor, pasar ese tipo de cosas por una chica. Que penoso.

Renji lo pasó de largo a una velocidad casi inhumana. Si no fuera porque su coleta era roja en lugar de azul bien hubiera creido que era el correcaminos.

— ¡Esperame Abarai!

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo clase con Kuchiki-sensei y si no estoy en tiempo me cuelgaaaaaaaaa!

Ishida dió por terminada la conversación a gritos y corrió con más rápidez esas dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar al colegio.

...

Por lo visto ese era el dia de llegar tarde pues las hermanas Kurosaki también iban a destiempo.

— Yuzu, ¿por qué no me despertaste? No iriamos retrasadas si lo hubieras hecho, encima ni alcance a desayunar —se quejó la de cabello negro y coleta media alta.

— Mi despertador no funcionó, se quedó sin baterias —gruñó Yuzu—, ademas ya estas muy grandesita como para que te siga despertando, ya tienes quince años.

Yuzu metió la mano en la bolsa de su falda y sacó una liga con bolitas rojas de plastico, no había alcanzado a hacerse la otra coleta. Mientras realizaba esa acción dieron vuelta en una calle, unos pasos después Yuzu se estampó con algo y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Fijate por donde vas! —exclamó con rudeza un chico poniendo mala cara.

Yuzu volteo a verlo y se quedó totalmente abstraida. Sintió su pecho reventar. Su estomago se cerró y dió paso a un millar de mariposas, estas volaron libres dentro de el. Sus pupilas se dilataron y todo dejo de existir. ¿Eso era a lo que se llamaba amor a primera vista?

...

— Que mala cara traes —apuntó Keigo acercandose a Sado a la hora del almuerzo— ¿Te desvelaste?

Sado ni siquiera se giro a verlo, solo levanto la vista, lo ignoró y recostó su cabeza en la banca.

— Bien, ignorame, ni quien quisiera saber. Mejor ire a molestar a Ichigo. Eh, Tatsuki, ¿no vienes?

— ¿Eh? No, yo voy a ir a buscar a Orihime.

— Ella esta en el patio trasero, cerca del gimnasio con Riruka y Matsumoto —dijo Mizuiro al llegar al salón.

— ¡Mizuiro! —Keigo corrió a abrazarlo, el chico lo esquivó y Keigo se golpeo con la pared—. Ya no deberias de juntarte con Ichigo —declaró aun pegado a la pared.

Tatsuki saludó a Mizuiro con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de su salón. Caminó al lugar que le habia dicho el chico, casi se topó con Ichigo pero lo evitó de la manera más sospechosa posible. Llegó a su destino, donde Inoue, Matsumoto y Riruka almorzaban placidamente donas, alguna especie de estofa hecho seguramente por Matsumoto, el cual por supuesto no probaria, ensalada de verduras con trozos de no se que y arroz con pulpo y surimi, esto hecho sin duda por la pelinaranja.

— Bien Hime, entonces, ¿cómo se llama el chico con el que saliste? —inquirió Riruka.

— Si, vamos, ya dinos quien es —secundó Matsumoto—. Ya nos contaste de la extraña, para ti encantadora, cita que tuvieron ayer, ahora dinos quien es el chico que desbanco a Ichigo y ahora ocupa tú corazón —rió.

— ¿Cita? ¿Tuviste una cita y yo ni me entere? —cuestionó Tatsuki con molestia, ¿qué no se supone que ella era su mejor amiga?

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! —gritó emocionada Inoue— ¡Si, tuve mi primera cita! No te conte porque fue asi todo de repente. El sábado en la noche fui a comprar pasta dental, porque ya no tenia y acababa de cenar unas yaki tori a la plancha con pulpo y mucho, mucho, mucho ajo, y claro que no podía esperarme hasta el día siguiente, que es cuando voy a hacer la despensa, porque imaginate que le estuviera pagando a la cajera y se desmayara por el mal olor de mi boca, porque ya te conte de cuando...

— Orihime —alzaron todas la voz.

— Ah, si, perdón —se disculpó con la mano en la nuca y sacando la lengua—. Si, bueno, el caso es que cuando estaba pagando me tope con él. Él había ido a comprar enjuage bucal. Y yo pensé, si esto no es el destino entonces no se que sea, yo vengo a comprar pasta dental y él...

— Orihime —volvieron a decir.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Bien, el me vió, yo lo vi y nos vimos —Inoue dejó de hablar. Ya se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa y su miraba brillaba casi con exajeración.

— O la sacan de ese embobamiento o pronto los barcos llegaran hasta aqui creyendo que sus ojos son faros —dijo Riruka, aún no se acostumbraba a que la chica hiciera eso.

— ¿Quien quiere pay de queso con camarones? —preguntó Matsumoto casi en un grito.

— ¡Yo! —respondió Inoue de inmediato, olvidandose de lo que pensaba y levantando la mano bien alto.

Tatsuki miró a Matsumoto con los ojos entrecerrados, eso es lo que ella hubiera hecho. Rangiku le sonrió.

— Orihime, ¿puedes seguir con la historia? —presionó Tatsuki.

— Si, otra vez perdón —Tatsuki hizó un movimiento de mano y cabeza, disculpandola—. Él se formó detras de mi, yo me gire a saludarlo muy animada pero de inmediato me cubri la boca. No me habia lavado los dientes —pronuncio con obviedad—. Creo que el que hiciera eso a él le pareció extraño, ladeo su cabeza un poquito pero sin cambiar su gesto... Parecia un cachorrito asi bien lindo con sus grandes ojos verdes y... —Inoue vió la cara de sus amigas y retomo ella misma su relato—. Él me saludó, pagué, me despedi de él con la mano pero él me dijo que lo esperara porque ya era de noche y no deberia de andar sola por las calles. Él pagó y salimos de la tienda. Durante todo el camino yo estuve a punto de hablar pero recordaba que no podía hacerlo y me cubría la boca, él solo seguía poniendo la misma cara que en la tienda. Llegamos a mi departamento y yo no sabía como me tenía que despedir. Me deje la mano en la boca y le dije: "hasta otro día". Él movió la cabeza al otro lado y dijo: "¿por qué te cubres la boca?", me tomó la mano y me la quitó de la cara —Inoue había comenzado a ponerse colorada—. Recuerdo bien esa sensación de cosquilleo en mis mejillas, fue como si hubiera sido ayer.

— En realidad fue antier Orihime.

— Bueno, él dijo...

El timbre del colegio sonó y Orihime no continuó.

— Bien, hay que ir a clases.

— ¡Dios, Inoue! Ni siquiera nos dijiste quien es —protestó enfurruñada la de coletas rosas.

— Si, dinos quien es en lo que llegamos al aula.

— Bien, pues él es... Ahhh —Inoue soltó un largo suspiro y al pensar en el nuevamente se pusó roja—. Él es Ulquiorra C...

— ¡¿Qué? —gritarón al tiempo Tatsuki y Rangiku.

— ¿Por qué ese qué? — Riruka no entendía nada.

— ¿Cómo qué por qué ese qué? —gruñó Tatsuki.

— Ella entro este año, recuerdalo Arisawa.

— Oh si, es cierto. Pues resulta que el semestre pasado Ulquiorra, uno de los chicos del colegio privado Las Noches, tuvo un altercado con Ichigo.

— ¿Con Ichigo? ¿Por qué?

Las chicas ya habían llegado a su salón.

— Después te cuento —se despidió Tatsuki caminando hacia su salón.

— Cuentenme el resto —pidió Riruka en la puerta del salón.

— Si, que nos lo cuente —comentó el profesor Shunsu detras de ellas.

Las tres chicas le sonrieron y corrieron a sentarse.

— A la salida lo quiero saber.

Tatsuki miró hacia el salón de Orihime y suspiró con cansancio.

— Maldición, no pude hablar con ella —masculló molesta.

— Si, que mal, ni yo contigo.

Tatsuki apretó los ojos.

...

Hiyori colocó su último cuaderno dentro de su mochila. Ukitake-sensei la miró extrañado.

— ¿Que sucede Sarugaki? ¿Por qué has guardado tus cosas? Aún no es hora de la salida.

— Mmm... —_"tres, dos, uno"_— Ya es hora.

El timbre sonó una decima de segundo después. Ukitake-sensei negó con la cabeza y Hiyori salió huyendo del salón. Shinji la observó mientras se iba con el rostro serio. Ultimamente Hiyori siempre estaba asi de apurada. Tan apurada todo el tiempo que aveces ni se molestaba en pelear con él. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, eso no le agradaba nada, eso le hacía sentirse desplazado, olvidado y completamente ignorado. Tomó sus cosas, su mochila en un brazo y el cuaderno que aún no guardaba en la otra y también salió disparado. Ya se encargaría de ver a donde demonios se largaba cada tarde ese pequeño mono.

...

— Quiero el trabajo para mañana a primera hora.

— Pero Mayuri-sensei, no tenemos clases con usted mañana...

— Shiba, tu me entregaras el trabajo dos veces, y mañana —el timbre sonó—. Uryu, como eres el delgado de la clase tú me llevaras los trabajos de todos tus compañeros a mi oficina. Una cosa antes de que salgan, si no llegan sus trabajos a mi escritorio a las ocho con veinte, en punto, les bajare puntos por cada minuto retrasado.

El profresor Mayuri tomó sus cosas y salió del salón con esa extraña mueca-sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hey, todos, aganme caso —alzó la voz Hisagi—. Lo mejor sera que todos le enviemos el trabajo a Ishida por correo esta noche. Que el imprima lo de todos y ya mañana nos diga cuanto le debemos, asi no nos preocupamos de que no todos lleguen puntuales a darselo.

— A mi me parece genial tú idea —Matsumoto se colocó a un lado de Hisagi y pasó su brazo por los hombros de él—. ¿Quien opina lo mismo que el 69?

Todos levantaron la mano. Hisagi no podía más con su sonrojo.

— ¿Pero a ti te parece bien, Ishida-kun? —Inoue se dirigió al de lentes— No queremos ser una molestia.

— Por mi esta bien —contestó este acomodandose los anteojos—. No es molestia alguna, en mi casa tengo un multifuncional muy bueno. Preferió eso a que nos quiten puntos porque alguno no llegue a tiempo con el trabajo. Eso si, los correos envienmelos antes de las nueve porque sino no tendre tiempo de sacarlos todos.

— Bien, entonces ya esta dicho —Rangiku apretó más a Hisagi— ¿Me invitas un café?

— Ahhmmm, claro —el corazón de Hisagi saltó de emoción. ¿Sería que Rangiku quería tener una cita?

— Vamos por Hinamori, Kira, tú también vienes, no te hagas pato —Matsumoto fue a su asiento, tomó sus cosas y volteo a ver a Riruka e Inoue—. ¿Quieren ir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo? Yo paso por ustedes a su trabajo —no esperó respuesta y se encaminó hasta Kira y Hisagi.

Bien, eso quería decir que no era una cita. Hisagi se decepcionó por un momento pero de inmediato se recuperó, a él le encantaba pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con Rangiku.

— Vamos Hime, hay que ir a trabajar.

— Pero Riruka-chan, ¿no ibamos a pasar a entregarle "eso" a Sado-kun?

— Ehmm, mejor mañana —habló Riruka con nerviosismo.

— ¿Mañana que me ibas a dar? —preguntó Sado detras de la pelirosa.

Riruka se quedó pasmada. Cerró fuertemente las manos en puños, tomó un obento que estaba aun lado de su asiento. Se giró y sin voltear a ver a Sado le entregó con rudeza la caja.

— No queremos que te desnutras por empezar a trabajar —masculló al pasar a un lado de él y salió del salón con el ceño fruncido.

Orihime le dedicó a Sado una sonrisa.

— Espero que te vaya bien en la construcción. Cuidate —se despidió con un ademan y fué tras su amiga.

— Riruka se fue sin su cuaderno de algebra —se dijo Sado a si mismo— ¿No lo necesitara?

Soi fong y Nemu esperaban a que Kotetsu saliera de su salón.

— Hola Soi Fong, Nemu —saludó Inoue volteando para todos lados. Riruka si que corría rápido.

— Se fue por alla —señaló Nemu.

— ¿No me digas que huia de Sado? —preguntó casi con burla Soi Fong.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza.

— Nos vemos.

Las chicas solo asintieron.

— Disculpen, es que le estaba dando mi correo a Ishida-kun, por eso tarde más —dijo Kotetsu al salir.

Nemu observó hacia adentro del salón. Ishida recogía sus cosas.

— ¿Ishida te atrae sexualmente? —cuestionó.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó Kotetsu avergonzada—. No, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces por que te sonrojas?

— Nemu, sabes que asi es Isane —intervinó Soi Fong—, este tipo de cosas siempre la ponen asi, mira... Pene.

— ¡Soi Fong! —exclamó aún más roja Kotetsu.

— ¿Ves? Parece una pequeña de cinco años.

— A los cinco años yo decia pene sin avergonzarme, también podía explicar de manera concreta la reproducción humana, ¿quieres que te lo diga Isane?

— Ya se como se hacen los bebes —se avergonzó más la chica—. Y regresando a lo de Ishida-kun, le di mi correo para que supiera que era yo cuando le mandara mi trabajo de biologia, por supuesto también le pedí el suyo, pero solo por causas escolares.

— Si un chico te intereza no tienes porque avergonzarte —recalcó Nemu—. A mi Ishida me atrae...

— No me digas para que —advirtió Kotetsu.

— No entiendo porque algo tan natural como las relaciones sexuales te incomodan tanto —habló esta vez Soi Fong.

— Yo tampoco lo se, nunca he podido evitar ponerme asi de roja, pero que a ti también te hemos visto aver... ¡Hey Nemu! ¿A donde vas?

Ishida se colocó su mochila, apenas se dirigía a la salida cuando la vió entrar. El cuerpo se le estremeció tras recordar lo de esa mañana y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

La chica paró frente a él.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —abrió más los ojos— Ni siquiera he nombrado alguna parte de los aparatos reproductores o cosas asi.

Ishida frunció el ceño, ¿a qué venía eso?

— Pensaba preguntarte que si te apenaria que te propusiera realizar algun acto sexual, pero con tu reacción y con lo de esta mañana creo que es demasiado obvio —Nemu se fue a con sus amigas y dejo a Ishida más que avergonzado y encima con cara de no entender porque le preguntaba algo asi.

— Bien, pues en caso de que Ishida te interezara de esa forma creo que batallarían mucho para consumar alguna reproducción, él se apena tanto o más que tu —le dijo a Kotetsu y comenzó su andar.

Isane abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que queria que ocuparan todo su rostro. Soi Fong solo se rió de ella y siguió a Nemu.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —gritó Kotetsu corriendo tras ellas.

...

Ichigo estaba recargado en su locker dentro de los vestidores de hombres. Traía los audifonos puestos, escuchaba la musica tan fuerte que esta era audible para los que pasaban cerca de él.

Hitsugaya salió de las duchas. Su locker estaba frente al del pelinaranja.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —le preguntó Ichigo quitandose uno de sus audifonos.

— ¿Cual cara? —Hitsugaya arrugó el entrecejo— Si no te habias dado cuenta, no tengo otra.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero Shi-ro-chan.

— Vuelves a llamarme asi y te rompó el hocico —gruñó el peliblanco con las venas del rostro saltadas.

— Un enano como tu nunca podría hacer eso, ni siquiera me alcanzas —se burló Ichigo.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! Calmados, ¿por qué la tensión? —Renji acababa de llegar y se le adelantó a hablar a Hitsugaya.

— Aqui la mandarina esta que anda buscando con quien pelear.

— No me meto con niños —rió Ichigo—. Y no estoy buscando pelea, solo te pregunté que por que esa cara. Como te vi de mal humor y durante el entrenamiento estabas discutiendo con Jinta quise saber que pasaba. Como que me dió la sensación de que te encelaste porque platicara con Karin.

Hitsugaya rodó los ojos y se colocó la camisa.

— No me importa que le hable a Karin, si no cuando lo hace. Estabamos en medio del entrenamiento, si queria saber cuando se van a juntar a hacer el trabajo de Ciencias Sociales bien podría esperarse a que terminaramos. Ademas, ¿por qué se espero hasta el entrenamiento? Él ni siquiera esta en el equipo y su club no tiene reunión hoy.

— Vaya, vaya, si que estas celoso —declaró Renji. Hitsugaya le mandó una mirada gelida.

— ¿Cuanto hace que sales con Karin? —cuestionó Ichigo.

— Hoy cumplimos dos semanas.

— ¿Entonces no crees que es muy pronto para los celos?

— Nunca es pronto para los celos —contestó Renji.

— ¡Que no son celos! —gritó Hitsugaya y salió de ahi.

— Si son celos —hablaron al tiempo los otros dos.

Ichigo sacó su mochila escolar y también una deportiva de su casillero.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me esperas? —Renji se estaba vistiendo— Tengo la tarde libre, vamos a comer o algo.

— Mejor dile a Rukia, yo tengo algo que hacer.

— No puede, Kuchiki-sensei y ella iban a ir a no se donde.

— Bien pues dile a Ikkaku y Yumichika —Ichigo se encamino a la salida —. Nos vemos mañana Piña.

— Si, largate Fresita —Renji sacó su celular, el entrenamiento de kendo terminaba en diez minutos.

...

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en una banca de piedra dentro del colegio Las Noches, una preparatoria privada que estaba en el primer trimestre de su segundo año de apertura. De la cual, el director, administrador y dueño, era Aizen Sousuke, antiguo profesor de la preparatoria publica de Karakura.

Grimmjow llegó hasta donde el pelinegro junto con Yammy. Él de cabello celeste se sentó en el respaldo, con los pies en el asiento. Yammy se quedó parado frente a ellos.

— Oye Ulquiorra, ¿es verdad que ayer tuviste una cita con la cabeza de zanahoria, la amiga del otro cabeza de zanahoria? —inquirió Grimmjow.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —intervinó Yammy con una mueca casi burlona.

— ¿Cita? —Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza— Sali con ella a pasear, ¿eso es una cita?

— Sabia que a la hora de ciertas emociones eras algo estúpido, pero no que...

— No soy en lo absoluto estúpido, pienso que las emociones son simples ilusiones creadas por el cerebro.

— Si no entiendes la diferencia entre una salida de amigos y una cita, creeme que si eres muy estúpido —Grimmjow negó con la cabeza. Ser amigo de ese chico era algo dificil. Pero habia que admitir que desde que se habia vuelto muy cercano a Inoue, Ulquiorra se estaba volviendo más humano.

...

**Bien aqui queda el segundo capitulo. Se que esta algo flojito pero ya ven, es el segundo capitulo, apenas se estan introduciendo los personajes. Tambien es para que se den cuenta, bueno creo que eso ya lo hicieron, que mis personajes estan algo muy OOC's. Disculpen eso pero me cuesta trabajo mantener las personalidades originales de estos. Que por cierto a todas aquellas personas que si pueden hacerlo, mis respetos.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
